Note Passing In HighSchool
by Roast.Beef.Writer
Summary: this is a story about the flock passing notes in high school. Sometimes it's not exactly in the HighSchool though. hehe! Yeah, i think the title says the theme... So, R&R! This is hilarious, please read!
1. Geometry

**A/N: This is a crazy thought i thought up. so tell me if you like it or hate it. or if you want you can give me some ideas. cause i know I'm gonna need some.**

Okay Max, Fang, and Iggy sit down in their boring-est class ever. geometry.they are very bored Intel max passes a note to Fang and it starts to become a habit.so this is the third day of high school and their in geometry. passing notes.

_--------------------------------------------------------_

_Iggy Italics_

Max Normal

**Fang Bold**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey Iggy your name rimes with piggy!!!!

_oh shit..._

**what did i... OMO**

what in the world is OMO??

**its Oh My Omega**

_loi -laughs out insides-_

Iggy i mean Piggy how can you tell what we are writing?

_i feel the paper._

**oh**

i wish we could hide somewhere else...

_me two_

**me three**

somewhere with chocolate chip cookies.

**max...gives disapproving look**

WHAT!!i did nothing but say i want a room filled with chocolate chip cookies. the goo

_ha ha!!!!_

give me the damn piece of paper Piggy

**pass it over here!**

this is not funny :o[

_chuckles_

_**-bell rings-**_

**max meet me under the bleechers during lunch ok?**

sure!

**_- they leave class for lunch-_**

**A/N: Okay i think i made them a bit OOC but it makes them more funny to me.**


	2. RHW

**A/N: OMO! i got like 6 reviews in the first hour!!! i am so uptading daily. thanks all!!**

Max goes at lunch to see fang at the bleechers. But he is not alone. Red Haired Wonder is all over him. And he is going along with it. She decides not to bother the party so she storms off to the cafeteria. Piggy is there and slowly he passes a note to Max.

---------------------------------------------------

_Piggy Italics_

Max Normal

**Fang Bold**

---------------------------------------------------

_Max what happend??????_

GGGGRRRRRR!!!!!!

_AAAAGGGHHHH!!!! Max are you high?_

What!? no im not high. what brought you to that idea.

_never mind... so what did happen was Fang alone._

NO!!! RHW was all over him!!!!

_Who? Oh you mean L_

Dont you dare write that name on this paper!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_dont steel the paper...cries heart out :o(_

_**Hey guys!**_

_GGGGRRRRRR!!!!!!_

**_ugh..._**

_Dont mess with her fnick!!!_

LIO!

_LOP!_

**O.o**

oO

_what???_

Piggy are you a girl trapped in a boy's body?

_maybe... what's it to you!_

everything!

**i feel left out bye!**

**_-Fang leaves-_**

_the bell rang! Bye!_

**_-Piggy leaves-_**

im still not talking to him...

**_-Max leaves-_**

**A/N:still a bit OOC. but its ok...**


	3. Under The Door

**A/N: Gosh like this is beginning to be a huge hit. i am writing MORE!!**

---------------------------------------------------

_Piggy Italics_

Max Normal

Angel Underline

---------------------------------------------------

Max please come out of your room :o(

_yeah please come out! we will do your hair if you do._

Okay piggy you know are scaring me.No! i don't want to come out!sides then Fang will be all over me trying to tell me she was all over him.

_I'm confuzled_

your an idiot!

_that hurt!!!!:( :( :( :( :( :( _

max?! don't you dare jump of a bridge!

me! jump of a bridge! you must be sick angel...

glares :oI don't you dare change it to a cliff max!

stop accusing me of suicide

_i feel like i don't belong so I'm going to go cook dinner_

what we 'havin?

_pork and mashed potatoes._

NOOOOO!!!!! we cant have pork because then we are eating you!!!!!

_huh?_

she means that we can no longer eat anything that is pigs because your name is Piggy.

u-huh. exactly that!

_weirdos I'm going to order pizza._

_**-Iggy leaves-**_

BYE PIGGY! MAY YOU FLY OVER THE RAINBOW IN PEACE! **(A/N: you can thank my sister bibliocrazed for the idea of piggies flying over the rainbow.)**

please max don't do suicide! 0:(

fine you've charmed me !happy?!

yes goodbye I'm gonna go eat pizza.

I'm hungry can you bring me a piece?

sure! here!

**_-Angel gives her 7 pieces of pizza and max ate them all but never came out of the room. and she still has ideas of suicide.-_**

**A/N; i hope you liked it!!!Review please!**


	4. PowerPuff Girls

-1**Uhm… sorry I updated … so late. But I made an extra long chapter for you! And I'm going to start another one and update it soon! Okay, review!**

-- Max, Angel, and Nudge are watching re-runs of the PowerPuff Girls. Max originally would not be watching the annoying kid show, but she's still avoiding Fang and he is afraid of the PowerPuff Girls. So she is watching it with Angel and Nudge.--

_Piggy - Italics_ Max - Normal Angel - Underline **Nudge****Bold/Underline ****Fang - Bold**

**So…**

**Still avoiding Fang?**

Duh! I thought that was obvious?

You're very angry, aren't you?

**Cool! Blossom just used her laser eyes! I want some! I mean laser eyes… please Max?!**

How am I supposed to get you a pair of laser eyes?

**Uh… I didn't think of that…**

I want to be a PowerPuff Girl…

Aren't we already like the PowerPuff Girls?

**Yeah! We can fly like them, only we have wings and they don't. And we kick monster butt like them, only we kick more eraser butt then monsters. But aren't erasers like monsters? I'm thi**

-Max snatched the paper- 

rolls eyes

**Hey you didn't have to snatch the paper away like that. I was on a roll! pouts**

And that's exactly why I took it away.

So who would we like to be?

**Well, I'm like Blossom…**

And I'm like Bubbles!

That leaves me with Buttercup… why the Hell do I have to be Buttercup?!

_You're Buttercup? _

Hi Iggy.

It's Piggy. There is no Iggy. JUST Piggy. 

**You're scary sometimes, you know that Max?**

Yep!

_I thought she was Buttercup?_

She is. But she's also Max on the inside.

**So, Piggy… It's Piggy right? Cause I don't want to get in trouble with Max. I mean, Buttercup!**

Yeah, you better say Buttercup. Wait..? What am I saying?!

_All who say Max's new nickname is Buttercup… say I!_

I!

**I! I always wondered… why do they say I? Why not Blue! Or Two! Or… WHALES! I mean, what's so special about I? Or was it all that old-English talk where they say thou and Thy and Nay….So was it actually Ay, like with PIRATES?! I woul**

Nudge… stop ranting. 

**But I like to…**

_So… Angel and Nudge are Blossom and Bubbles?_

… How do you know the names Piggy?

… _I plead the fifth, your honorable Buttercup._

I'm. Going. To. HURT. You. 

_Yikes! BYE!_

-Piggy leaves, quickly-

Grr….

Max, you really need to work on your anger-management problems.

**Yeah, save it for the Erasers!**

Whoopee

-They stop for a moment to watch the show… Five minutes later… Piggy's back with popcorn-

So… you're back?

_Yep! And I brought popcorn! _

Peace offering?

_Stop reading my mind Angel!_

I can't help it… your thoughts are loud.

_sticks out tongue_

**You know your tongue is really really disgusting with popcorn on it, it has all these little cornels and pieces of the popcorn, it's dis-guuss-ting!!**

_Mind your own business, Nudge._

**I am not Nudge! I am Blossom!**

And I am Bubbles!

Gosh, don't you pay attention?

_Eh. Only when I want to._

So when DO you pay attention?

_Can't you figure that out on your own, mind reading Blossom?!_

shrugs

**NO THE SHOW ENDED!! And there's no more shows until tomorrow… tear**

Swipe it!

**Hey guys.**

AHH! It's Fang! I'm leaving.

**No don't leave!**

- Max snorts and leaves to go talk to Total -

**What did I do?**

**Hmm… Bubbles, should we tell him?**

No. It's Max's business - I mean! Buttercups. Besides, he shouldn't be so dumb not to know.

**Butter…cup?**

…_yep. And I'm Piggy. Oh, wait… you were there for that._

This is boring without Max.

**Yeah. sigh**

- Angel and Nudge go to find Gazzy - 

**So where IS Gazzy?**

_Making a bomb. …Oops…_

… **I don't think I want to know…**

- Fang leaves to go find Max and attempt to get her to talk to him, and Piggy leaves to go see if he can help Gazzy - 


	5. Plan: GMAFBT

**A/N: Okay so this chapter is split up into three parts. One of the parts is with Iggy and Gazzy. The second is with Nudge and Angel. Then the third is all of them except Fang and Max…. This chapter is called Plan: GMAFBT for a reason..! : hehehe!**

Part One

Iggy and Gazzy

-Iggy and Gazzy are sitting in the basement making a bomb while passing notes-

_So, what type of bomb is this?_

_Um, I think I'm making a stink bomb… I can't remember… J_

_Awesome-possum! I luv bombs!_

_It shows… Uh oh… I feel something coming!_

_FIRE IN THE BASEMENT! _

_That feels sooooo much better! Iggy? IGGY!!_

_It's Piggy……_

_Oh, PIGGY!_

_What?_

_Were you okay? It looked like you were dying!_

_I think I was… or was it just that you need to get a better digestive system…. I think it's the second one. eyes Gazzy intently_

_What am I supposed to do? Go to the Super Market and say "Hello, I'm a mutant with wings! I need to buy a better digestive system. What isle do I find it on? Number seven? Yes? Thank you very much!" raises eyebrows_

_Um… yes?_

_No._

_Darn it! I really would have paid for you to do that!…oh well._

_Sooooo………_

_So what?_

_The bombs done! OMG it I_

_NO! IT IS_** NOT **_OMG! IT IS OMO!_

_Why… never mind… like I was saying until somebody interrupted me! glares at the giant winged piggy near him; grinning OMO! It is so totally AWESOME! _

_Hey, I have an idea!_

_What?_

_Lets go talk to Angel, Nudge and Total! I bet that they will be fun to talk to!_

_What! And I'm not!?_

_No._

_Lets go!_

-They scramble up of the floor. While doing so Gazzy accidentally turns the stink bomb on. They run out and look for the two girls and the winged dog.-

Part Two

Angel & Nudge

**So, was Lisa all over Fang or is it just a cover-up?**

Cover-up. 

**What really happened?**

Well, what Fang wanted to do was make out with both of them. Then try to figure out which to keep. He's so dunce…L

**What do you expect. He IS a boy…**

_MEN_! Gosh! Ya can't live with them……no, that's about it.

**I wonder who made up that saying. I think it's really, really cool. I would probably have to add some things to it, though. I would have to add…hmmm…OH! OH! I HAVE IT! "Men, you can't live with them, eat with them _or_ fly with them…" see aren't I great! I made it mutant approved!**

Uh-huh…rolls eyes while smiling

**Oh I just love that kind of stuff! Watch head explodes!!**

I think a time has come to ask you something Nudge.

**What?**

When will the Nudge Channel have a commercial?

**The…Nudge….Channel? What is that? And why does it involve my name?**

Never mind! It was just a joke! Jk!

**Oh, Okay! Oh want to know my favorite song!?**

Oh, yes! Yes I do!

**clears throat "Be happy, no worries! Be HAPPY! No WORRIES!" do you like it?**

Love it!

**So do I!**

Hey! Here comes Iggy and Gazzy! 

**Lets invite them to pass notes with us!**

That's why their coming.

**Oh. COOL! J**

Part Three

The Plan

_So, I think we should do something about Max._

I think so too. Have you noticed how depressed she's been? And she is STILL thinking about suicide.

**Oh, man… I don't want her to die! She's like a big sister to me. Maybe not be blood, but she is! She's perfect! Fang doesn't deserve her.**

_I think she should just beat him up and get over it._

-they all stare at him-

_It's just an idea…_

But a pretty good one… You got to admit it. It's a good idea!

_Maybe we should just lock them in a closet._

**No! Remember, Max has a problem with small places.**

_Don't we all?_

Yes. But that's good idea too…. So we have two good ideas that might work… So what's the master plan Piggy?

_grins_

**WHAT!! TELL US! TELL US!! NOW!!**

_Well, why don't we just lock them inside the basement. AND… we put a hidden camera inside to watch!_

**BRILLIANT! I APPROVE!**

Mutant Approved: Sponsored by Nudge the Winged Mutant herself

_LOP!_

_LOI!_

Boys… So do we all approve this master plan?

**YES!!**

_Aye!_

_Whatever… I approve! GRINS_

**We need Code Names!**

And we need a name to call our Master Plan.

_Lets start with naming the plan._

_Lets call it Plan: GMAFBT_

**What does GMAFBT stand for?**

It stands for Get Max And Fang Back Together

**Oh. Cool! Nice Name. **

_Fine with me! So now the code name! J_

_Um… I'm: HumanStinkBomb!_

Okay. I'm Princess!

**OH! OH! I'm ChatterBox!**

_It fits.J. Okay so I'm Piggy.Flies.Over.The.Rainbow_

Why don't we shorten it to P.F.O.T.R?

_Okay!_

**Okay so we have everything! **

_When do we start?_

NOW!!  


_GO! GO! GO!_

-they rush off to find Fang and Max and somehow get them inside the basement. While they do this Iggy installs the hidden camera.-

**A/N: Okay so here it is. The chapter you have patiently waited for. Thank you 4 waiting! It must have been a large suspense. But life beens hectic with school, star testing, family, and all that jazz… Oh just to tell you readers but on June 6th! So I probably won't update till after that! **


End file.
